Two Become One
by ach hunter 2903
Summary: On a mission to recover an artefact from the depths of an ancient temple that is surrounded by Grimm, one of our brave heroes fall. But what happens when one of them inadvertently wishes them back? Find out here! (Sorry, but updates are going to be a bit irregular due to work, but I am also working on something else, as well as a rewrite, so I hope you can bear with me...)
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission.

All they had to do was get into a temple to recover an artefact of immense power, while preventing it from falling into the hands of the White Fang, as well as escaping from hordes of Grimm intent on ripping them to shreds.

Like I said, simple…

XXX

As the Bullhead approached the designated drop point, the fearless leader of Team RWBY was going over final details with the rest of the team on the operation.

"Ok. Aerial reconnaissance shows a large number of Grimm within the surrounding area of the temple, so we're gonna have to clear them out first. Last thing we want is them following us down there, and blocking our escape. Hit them hard and fast, focus on the quicker targets first, as they'll be the ones that will trouble us the most."

"Agreed" came the quick response from the resident Faunus, who had been studying the map of the area. "Standard extermination pattern?"

"You know it Blake!" Ruby replied eagerly. "Once that's taken care of, we'll begin making our way inside the temple. Everyone remember their roles?"

Yang spoke up next, "Yeah Rubes. I'm on point, ensuring that any Grimm inside knows who they're messing with! Weiss'll be support, using her glyphs to keep the Grimm off our backs."

"As long as you don't get in too far over your head Xiao Long…', Weiss snapped at her teammate. "I know how wrapped up in a battle you can get."

"Hey! That was one time! Besides, that Beowulf just wouldn't stay down…"

Ruby interrupted "Ahem! Not now guys! Let's focus! Mission now, banter later. Now, Weiss? What's next?"

"Well, Blake will be using her enhanced Faunus senses once we're inside the temple to guide us through any booby traps… Shut up Yang! Stop sniggering!"

"I'm sorry Ice Queen. It's really funny hearing you say 'booby'…", replied Yang, trying and failing to stifle a laugh, while completely avoiding the infamous Schnee glare.

"Anyway, Guiding us around traps" still staring at Yang, "to the objective. You'll be bringing up the rear, ensuring that we're not followed by anything."

"Right. Once we've got the artefact, we meet back outside for pickup, and make our way back. Let's do this, Team RWBY!", Ruby cheers, earning multiple sighs from her teammates.

Ensuring all weapons were locked, loaded and ready to go, the team poured out, ready to turn the area into a battlefield.

XXX

"Ok, path is clear. No traps or Grimm." stated Blake, after looking round the corner. Thankfully, the temple had been hazard free, which for a structure that was supposed to be guarding an item of immense power, was a bit odd. "Hopefully we're almost there. This place is giving me a headache."

"Well, it could be wor-hmph…" Yang tried to speak, but that tends to be difficult when someone has their hand over your mouth.

"Don't you know you should never say that?! Now something's bound to go wrong!" the heiress hissed. "Honestly, haven't you got any sense Yang?" Yang tried to argue, but Ruby interjects "She's right Yang. There's too many unknowns for us to say something like that."

Grumbling under her breath, Yang continued through the hallway, until they made it to a room, lit up by a single pillar of light. And beneath said light was a gemstone the size of a football. Green light emanating from it, pulsing with a steady rhythm, not unlike a heartbeat.

"I guess that's it…" Ruby muttered. "Of course that's it you dolt! Do you see anything else in this temple that even remotely resembles an ancient artefact?!" At this point, Weiss was fed up. It had been a long day, even before they'd been sent on this mission. But hopefully, they could get the objective, leave and relax for the evening.

How wrong she was…

As soon as it was picked up, the temple started shaking. The light ceased to fill the room, leaving the pulsating light from the gem the only source of illumination.

"Crap! Blake! Lead us out of here!" shouted Ruby, already deploying Crescent Rose in an attempt to prevent rubble from blocking the entrance. "On it!" replied Blake, as she guided the team out of the room. As the structure collapsed around them, it felt like an eternity, running to get out. Finally, after a few minutes, they got their first glance of sunlight: The exit

However, no one noticed the Boarbatusk closing in from the side, until it was too late. In an instant, time slowed, as each member of the team realised what happened. Blake went pale; Yang gasped; Ruby screamed…

There, in a tangled mess on the floor, was a Boarbatusk, with both its tusks sticking through the slender frame of their white haired teammate, her sword planted squarely through the centre of its head.

Ruby rushed over to her fallen comrade to comfort her while the remains of the offender evaporated into nothingness. Tears streamed down both their faces, holding each other within their embrace. Ruby began begging "No… No… NO! Weiss! Hold on! Transport's incoming. We'll get you to a hospital immediately!"

"Ru… Ruby… It's too late… I can feel myself slipping away… I'm sorry I let you down… Please, be ok…" she quietly spoke, before passing out, going cold. Even though Ruby wished it wasn't so, she knew… Her partner, her best friend, was gone. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang watched as her sister cried her eyes out for her partner, but while this occured, many Grimm appeared, attracted by the negativity. While Ruby was incapacitated, and Blake was still in shock, Yang made sure that as along as she drew breath, she would keep them safe. So, even though she appeared calm, her eyes were anything but, no longer showing her vibrant lilac colour, but a now harsh red.

The Grimm approached, having no idea what was about to befall them. And as quickly as they appeared, Yang made sure they disappeared twice as fast. Even when Ember Celica run empty of rounds, she made sure that not a single hair would be harmed on either of her remaining teammates.

After the fight, or more like a slaughter, was finished, she walked over to Ruby to see how she was doing. Of course, her reaction wasn't what Yang expected

All of a sudden, Ruby got up, eyes still full of tears, and calmly made her over to Yang. She then grabbed the gem, and threw it at the ground with all her might, in an attempt to destroy it. "Woah! Hold on! I know you're upset, but we've got to take this to Ozpin!", Yang tried to communicate to the young reaper.

"I DON'T CARE! IF WE DIDN'T HAVE TO GET THIS STUPID THING, WEISS WOULD STILL BE WITH US!" she screamed, attempting to break it again. Instead, she never got the chance, as Yang grabbed her, and put her into the most comforting bear hug ever. Ruby fought to escape, but as Yang used her semblance, in order to calm Ruby down, her desire to escape lessened.

"I know it hurts, believe me, I'm as hurt as you are. Weiss knew the dangers before coming out here. We all did. But it's not going to bring her back if you destroy our objective. She'd want you to go on, to live your life. Don't throw that away…"

"She's right Ruby" Blake, who'd only just gotten over the shock, spoke up. "I've lost partners in my time working for the Fang, so I know the hurt you're going through. But if I'd just shut down afterwards, I wouldn't be here now. We'll continue to do what we're meant to do. For Weiss."

"I know Yang, Blake. I know. I just wish Weiss was still with us… I just want-" Ruby began, but her attention was diverted to the artefact, which just a short while ago was lying on the floor, but was now floating…

"Am I the only one seeing this?" she asked, but no reply came from the BY duo. After glancing over to the pair, it was clear why. They hadn't replied, because they couldn't. They were frozen, not even twitching. It was as if time had stopped for all except Ruby. But before she could even attempt to get their attention, she heard a voice call out to her.

Turning around, she realised that the gem was speaking to her, calling her. "Ruby Rose. I have heard your plea, and your wish has been granted". Confused, Ruby was about to ask, when all of a sudden, time resumed. The gem stopped glowing, and dropped to the ground. The BY duo resumed all functions, and Weiss, her body fading into nothingness. Ruby couldn't take it anymore, breaking down once more…

But Ruby wasn't the only one contacted by the voice…

XXX

Weiss awoke with a shock. Unsure of how she got where she was, or even where here was. She felt as if there was a reason she was here, as if someone or something wished to see her. And within a few seconds of that thought ending, a brilliant white light filled the space in front of her.

"What-" she began, before being cut off by a godly voice. It was powerful, as if it was not to be trifled with, but it did not give off the feeling of making you fear it. Instead, it felt as if it was there to help, to be a friend. "Weiss Schnee. You are here because you are not ready to pass on. A friend has wished for your return, of which I have granted".

Weiss started to tear up with joy. She was going to return to Remnant, to see her team again. But when it continued, she felt dread "However, you shall not return as you once were, for your body was destroyed. Once you had passed, your body faded away, due to the extreme proximity with the Grimm that killed you".

Weiss, confused by this was about to enquire as to how she could return, before the light grew, consuming her vision until she could see no more…

XXX

Ruby returned to Beacon with what remained of her team, and immediately set off to Ozpin's office. There, they gave the artefact to the headmaster, as well as an after action report. Ozpin had not expected the team to return with one member down, and even less so that there was no body with which to give a proper sendoff. Once they had concluded the debrief, and passed condolences, she arrived at the dorm room, eager to go to bed and grieve.

She made sure that her deceased partner's weapon, Myrtenaster, was put in a safe place, as that would be the only part of Weiss to remain. Attempting to climb up to her bunk, but failing due to a lack of energy, she gave up and broke down into tears on her former partner's bunk. Letting out her grief, she eventually found herself drifting off.

However, instead of the expected nightmare of reliving the events of earlier today, she found herself in a dream, one that she had had before. A lone tree on a hill, surrounded by fields of roses as far as the eye could see. The only other time she had this dream, was after her mother had passed while on a mission. However, Ruby found that in this world, she could not help but feel at peace, despite how much the events of the day remained on her mind.

XXX

Once Weiss had regained her vision, she looked around to ascertain her location. For some reason, she had awoken in a patch of flowers. Not just any flowers. Roses. Somehow, for someone who had passed on, she felt like she belonged in this place. After a few minutes, she got up, not expecting to find that the patch of roses expanded to far beyond her sight.

Thinking that even though it was a lovely place, the roses reminded her too much of her partner, who she would never see again. Her punishment for failing to be the best teammate ever, or so she thought. So instead, she looked around, and spotted a lone tree on a hill. Resigned to her fate, she started to make her way over.

Once she had gotten within a few hundred yards, she noticed that she was not alone here.

Lying on the ground in the shade of the tree was the last person Weiss expected to see here. The sea of roses finally starting to make sense. But why was Ruby here? Wasn't this the afterlife? In an effort to get some answers, Weiss mad her way over to the person under the tree, and sure enough, her favourite dolt was there.

"Ruby! Why are you here? Isn't this the afterlife?" Weiss asking, before thinking the worst. "You didn't do something stupid because I was gone, did you?!"

But Ruby seemed at peace, as if she were in a dream. "Hey Weiss. Pull up a seat. It's a lovely day, don't you think?" This only enraged the girl in white, prompting her to assault the younger girl under the tree.

"What are you playing at?! I DIED! Aren't you even happy to see me?!", but the only reply was a small smile, with a chuckle. Weiss couldn't take it anymore, seeing her friend act as if nothing had happened. So she did the only thing she could think of. She slapped her across the face in an attempt to snap her out of it.

XXX

"OWW! What was that?!" Ruby woke with a start, her face sore, as if someone had just slapped it. Glancing around the room, there was no one else around. Yang and Blake had gone into town to blow off some steam, and while they felt bad for leaving Ruby alone, they knew she just needed time.

"So, that's what it was. Just a dream. Figures" Ruby jumped, not expecting to hear Weiss' voice so clearly, as if she was here, beside here. "W- Weiss?" she asked, not expecting a reply. However, a reply is exactly what she got.

"Yes Ruby. It's me".

"Weiss? What? Where? How?" Clearly confused by the events taking place, she blinked a few times. At first she was the only one in the room. But then someone appeared. The last thing Ruby expected was to see her partner sat in front of her. It seemed too good to be true, but there she was, in all her glory. Sat in front of Ruby Rose was her recently deceased partner, Weiss Schnee.

"WEISSS!" Ruby screamed, tackling her teammate… only to pass right through her. It was then that she noticed that Weiss was not actually solid, but that she could be seen through. The ghostly glow also gave it away a bit. Weiss had not returned to the world of the living, but as a spirit, which could be seen by Ruby.

Then it dawned on her. The wish. The voice had said that her wish was granted, but it didn't specify that she would come back as she once was. So, how exactly did Weiss exist? Ruby could never see spirits, and never believed that she could. So how come Weiss appeared in front of her?

As she pondered this, Weiss spoke up.

"So, thats what the voice meant…" Ruby's interest piquing as these words were spoken. "Voice? Weiss. What Voice?"

"When I passed, a voice spoke to me and stated I would return to the world of the living, and that a friend wished for my return. I'm guessing that was you?" to which Ruby just grinned and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Turns out that gem granted my wish for you to return. But how come you're a spirit, and not back in your body?"

"Well, it seems my body was destroyed, and could not be reformed. So, how exactly am I back? How come I appeared in your dream? Unless…" It then dawned on them. She had returned, but was bonded to Ruby, the one who had wished for her return. Somehow, they now shared a body…

"I'm so sorry Ruby… I don't mean to intrude within your body. I- I-". But before she could break down into tears, Ruby spoke up. "Weiss. It's ok. I'm glad that you're back. And now, we're closer than we've ever been. I'm glad to know you're safe…" Ruby started to tear up, from the raw emotion flowing between the pair, and Weiss, on instinct, motioned to wipe away her tears.

And she did. Somehow, the two friends felt contact, as if they were both tangible objects. Ruby jumped after feeling the hand wipe away her tears, and once Weiss had ceased trying to do so, Ruby reached out and attempted to touch her back.

And made contact with what felt like a solid object. A hand. Weiss' hand.

The two stared at each other and smiled, knowing that they'd be able to hold each other. But, as they put their heads together, something unexpected happened. Both entities developed a strong headache, which quickly passed, but after opening their eyes, it was clear something wasn't right.

XXX

Weiss was sat opposite Ruby, but she had a glow to her, and it seemed as if she wasn't fully there. And Ruby, well. Ruby sat opposite herself, except, she had white highlights, instead of red, and her eyes. Her eyes, which were normally a beautiful silver, were now blue…

Ruby had become the spirit, and Weiss was in control of her body…

"What happened?! How are you now a spirit Ruby?!" Weiss exclaimed, not truly realising where she was, or who she was. Ruby fired back by asking "I think the better question is why am I sat across from my body, except with blue eyes and white highlights?!" The words finally hitting Weiss like a freight train.

"WHAT?!"

Rushing to the bathroom, Weiss confronted the mirror, hoping to see something other than what Ruby had just described. But true to form, she was indeed in control of Ruby's body, but with different eye and highlight colours. Not sure how this happened, she mentally run back through her memories of the past hour, trying to work out how it had transpired.

"Weiss? You okay?" Ruby's gentle voice asking from the other side of the door. Sighing, Weiss replied "Yeah, just thinking how this happened…" And then it hit her. They put their heads together, and then this happened. Maybe, if they do it again…

Ruby seemed to know this as well, maybe because they both shared a body now, but as soon as Weiss walked out of the bathroom, she put her head against her body's, and sure enough, they had returned to their previous states, headache as well.

"Well, that was a thing…" Weiss stated, looking shocked as to how she had become human again, but in her partner's body. But the feeling of her aura was also present while in control. It definitely felt as if she could use her semblance, but as she was about to speak to Ruby on the matter, Ruby let out a huge yawn.

This was because Ruby had been woken from her sleep, not intentionally by Weiss though. So as the best teammate ever, Weiss thought it could wait until another time. she thought it best to let Ruby get some sleep. She agreed, but wondered how they could do so in one body. Did one have to be awake for the other to sleep?

But as soon as Ruby lay down to sleep, Weiss felt herself being pulled into her partner, where she could feel the warmth of Ruby's aura. And sure enough, the two were one, neither wanting to be anywhere other than with each other. So the duo began drifting off to sleep, for what would be the first night of many as a single entity…


	2. Chapter 2

As the light poured in from the gap in the curtains, the youngest member of Team RWBY stirred, having had a peaceful sleep. After a quick glance in the direction of their beds, Ruby could tell that neither Blake or Yang had returned from their 'blow off steam' trip into Vale. Seeing no other form of interaction this morning, she decided to have a shower in an attempt to quell the tangled mess that once was her hair.

Gathering her clothing for the day, as well as some strawberry scented shampoo, Ruby entered the bathroom. Letting the shower run until it was lukewarm, Ruby stepped into the cubicle, and embraced the warmth of the water. After a good 10 minutes, she felt more refreshed than ever, developing a blush, but unsure as to why.

Stepping out into the cool air, Ruby dried off as best she could, trying to straighten her hair, while combating the aggravating knots that had formed overnight. Once dressed, Ruby moved to the sink in order to brush her teeth, for basic hygiene reasons of course, but also because of her addiction to cookies of the chocolate chip kind.

After gargling to ensure she reached all areas, Ruby promptly spat into the sink. When she looked back up into the mirror, Weiss was standing beside her. The alabaster haired girl was smiling, resulting in Ruby returning the expression.

"Morning Weiss. How'd you sleep?"

"It was the best night's sleep I have ever had, thank you." Weiss responded with a genuine air of happiness. "I've actually been awake for a while, since just before you got into the shower", a small giggle coming from her lips, considering the bright shade of red Ruby's face had become.

Once Ruby had returned to a colour representative of a human being, the two decided to make their way down to breakfast, but not before Weiss had them carry out an experiment, one which she had wanted to the previous night, but due to Ruby being exhausted, had elected against.

"So, use my semblance first, switch, then you use yours? Is that even going to work?" Ruby questioned. "Well, if we don't try, we won't know. Just imagine if you could use two semb-" Weiss began, but stopped herself, knowing that as soon as the thought had entered Ruby's mind, Ruby would be more focused on what combinations the pair would be able to perform than actually carrying out the experiment.

"Ruby, you ready?"

"Yep", Ruby intentionally popping the 'p', "Let's do this!" And with a flash, Ruby was gone. In her place was a large amount of rose petals, the byproduct of the young reaper's semblance. And as quickly as she had vanished, Ruby reappeared on the other side of the room. "Now, switch", instructed Weiss, and without even making contact, the pair had reversed roles.

No longer was Weiss the intangible spirit, sharing a body with her partner. Now she was Ruby, but with shocking blue eyes, and white highlights in her hair. And Ruby had become the spirit, watching intently, hoping that Weiss would be able to tap into her own semblance while inhabiting the shared body.

"That's odd. No headache." Weiss pointed out. And this was true. Neither her nor Ruby had developed a headache during this swap, but this was probably for the best, considering what Weiss was about to attempt. "Here we go", and with that, she closed her eyes, and focused on producing a glyph, one of the many that Weiss was famous for.

"You did it! You used your semblance in my body!" Ruby squealed with excitement. Weiss then opened her eyes, and saw that it was true. A glyph had formed in front of her hand, exactly the same as what she had envisioned in her mind. A sigh of relief flooded over Weiss; knowing that she could continue to use her semblance meant that combat could still be possible.

"That was so cool! Just imagine the possibilities!" Ruby started rambling on, and would have continued, if Weiss hadn't gotten her attention by grabbing her shoulders. "Ruby. I know you're excited, but we'd better get going to breakfast, otherwise we'll miss it completely."

This caused Ruby to panic. "What?! Let's go! I need me some cookies!" And with that, the ghostly form of Ruby vanished from the room, unaware that her body was still stood there, harbouring a confused look on its face. "…At least one of us has some sense" Weiss sighed, as she promptly left the room to follow her hyperactive partner.

XXX

"Unngghh… My head", the inhabitant of the cheap motel room bed moaned. When had she booked this room? What happened the night before? And why did she wake up next to…

"AHHH! Yang! What are you doing in my bed?!" Blake screamed, which turned out to be a mistake for both her and the blonde currently occupying the single bed. "Easy, easy… My head's absolutely throbbing… Don't you know you should never shout at someone with a hangover?" Yang groggily replied, attempting to get up off the bed, and instead face planting onto the floor.

"When did we get here?" Blake enquired, still unsure of the events from the previous night. She remembered returning to Beacon, meeting with Ozpin about their mission… Weiss. Weiss was hurt in the mission, and had not survived.

A pang of sorrow filled Blake to the very core. She had always wanted to see a Schnee killed when she was a part of the White Fang. But once Blake had fled the Fang and got into Beacon, the last thing she expected was for her teammate to be taken out by a rouge Grimm.

In the following events, both her and Yang had gone to the dorm room, and saw Ruby fast asleep, on Weiss' bed. Opting to let her sleep, they both made their way into Downtown Vale, and proceeded to visit every bar that was currently open. Needless to say, there were quite a few…

How they got from the last bar visited to waking up together in a single bed in a cheap motel was where the details were most fuzzy. However, staying in bed with a hangover was not how Blake was determined to spend her Saturday, and so with an Herculean effort, she got up and went to have a shower. Yang on the other hand, elected to fall back to sleep, hanging off the bed, with her face resting on the floor.

When Yang did wake up, she noticed that her partner was nowhere to be seen. Finally getting up herself, but struggling to stay up, Yang made her way over to the dresser, where a note had been left on the mirror.

'Yang.

Gone to get some painkillers.

Will pick up breakfast on way back.

Blake'

Feeling content in solving that mystery, Yang made her way over to the bathroom, so she could shower. Or she would have if the urge to hurl hadn't overcome her. And so Yang spent the rest of the morning hunched over the toilet, in an attempt to purge herself of the extortionate amount of alcohol that had been consumed the night before.

XXX

"Ruby, next time, make sure you wait for me before sprinting off. You know that only I can see you when you're a spirit." Weiss chided the young girl with whom she shared a body. "Sorry Weiss. I just wanted cookies!" Ruby replied. In hindsight, rushing off when she wasn't in control of her physical form was a tad reckless.

"I suppose I can forgive you, seeing how we're going to be spending a lot of time together from now on", Weiss sighed inwardly. 'Anything you want to do today?"

Ruby immediately brightened up, having recalled what she had been thinking about on the way to the cafeteria. "I know, let's go into Vale. I've got a few things I need to sort out", Ruby suggested.

"Oh, such as…" Weiss enquired, not knowing what Ruby had planned. "Can't say. It's a secret" was the reply Weiss received, and had Ruby not been in spirit form, Weiss would have picked up the faintest of blushes on her face.

"You do realise that we share a body now, right? It's going to be pretty hard to keep secrets from me" Weiss fired back. "But, if you want to, I'll humour you for a bit."

"Really? Thanks! Let's switch, and then wait for me at -" Ruby tried to finish, but was interrupted. "No. I'll switch, but I'm coming with you this time." Weiss announced. The look of excitement on Ruby's face diminished slightly, but it did not deter the young huntress. "Ok. But I do need you to stay outside the dorm until I'm ready."

"Ruby. I was there with you this morning, If you think changing in front of me is an issue, then I suggest you get over it" Weiss spoke up, but couldn't help but smirk. Even as a spirit, the reminder of the morning's events caused Ruby to become beet red once more. If Weiss didn't know better, she would have assumed that Ruby would be visible by everyone else.

As she chuckled and left, Ruby snapping out of her daze and following, the cafeteria started to die down, being so close to closing for the morning. However, one individual was watching the events unfold between the pair, before watching the body leave, and then the spirit…

XXX

"Hello? Yang?" Blake carefully called out. Despite having taken some painkillers herself, her pounding headache, though less severe than it had been before going out, was still present. And if she was still suffering, Yang was bound to be worse.

The room was empty, bed left in an haphazard mess. Had Blake not seen that Yang's clothes were still in the room, she would have assumed she'd gone out. That was still a possibility, considering the extreme amounts each of them had drunk. Her attention was gained by the noise coming form the bathroom. Upon opening the door, Blake couldn't help but snigger.

Lying on the floor, cuddling a towel, was the fearsome brawler, Yang Xiao Long.

So, before waking her up and offering her a coffee, Blake got her scroll out, and took a picture of the scene. "No way I'm missing out on an opportunity like this…" After helping the brawler up off the floor, she suggested having some painkillers and coffee, before going in for a shower. The good half hour that Yang had been throwing up was evident by the smell of vomit that emanated from her.

Twenty minutes later, Yang got out of the shower, dried off using her semblance, and entered the lounge area of the room so she could enjoy her breakfast roll Blake had purchased on the way back from the pharmacy. Bacon, sausage, egg and mushrooms. All topped with brown sauce. A feast fit for a queen, or so Yang had proclaimed. Once Yang had finished, Blake spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gingerly, knowing that however Yang and herself were feeling, Ruby was probably feeling a hundred times worse. "Aside from the headache, the fact that we're down a member of the team, and that I wasn't there for when Ruby woke up, about average. We really should get back soon" Yang stated.

"Agreed. But firstly, I have to ask. Where's your motorcycle? I didn't see it outside" Blake pondered, before seeing the worry develop in Yang's eyes. If she hadn't been drunk last night, Yang probably would've driven it to the motel. But because Yang was absolutely hammered, it was doubtful she'd ride it anywhere.

"…I don't know" Yang replied, unsure of which bars they even went to last night. Knowing her, Yang probably left it at the first place they visited. So, even though Ruby should've taken priority, finding Bumblebee was top of Yang's 'To Do' list. Blake knew that Yang would not leave her precious bike in Vale, where it was possible it could be stolen. So the pair agreed to go walking around, trying to find it.

XXX

"Ruby. Why do I have to wait outside again?" Weiss enquired, "What is so important that you cant even tell me about it?" Ruby had, once they returned to the dorm, switched, and had Weiss stand outside, while she got something out of her personal possessions. And now they were both at a cobblers, for whatever secret the dolt had planned.

"Weiss. Don't worry. You'll like it, I promise. Now, he won't be done for about an hour, so we've got some time. Anywhere you want to go?" Ruby asked, knowing that her great surprise was not just for Weiss, but also herself. "How about a nice cafe? I know one on the eastern side of town, and it's affordable, of that there is no doubt." Weiss suggested.

"Ok. Onwards partner!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, causing people to turn and stare at the young reaper. "You dolt. Did you forget that only you can see and hear me? Again…" Weiss face-palmed, still unsure as to how this dunce had originally become her partner. "Oops. Sorry" Ruby sheepishly replied.

"Never mind. Let's just get going." And with that, Weiss led on, followed by her partner, who, unbeknownst to Weiss, had spent all her money on the cloak currently being re-clasped…

XXX

"Well, out of 10 bars we've been to, 6 of them recognise us, and 3 of them wanted us thrown out. So all in all, it sounded like we had a good night…" Yang said, while sporting the biggest grin her partner had ever seen.

"But still no bike. It's got to be here somewhere. I hope we find it soon…" Blake rationalised, knowing that Ruby would either still be in bed sulking, or wondering where they were. But Yang was persistent. There was no way she was going to leave her 'Baby' in town without knowing where it was.

And it was with a stroke of luck, that they found it at the very next club they went to. Unfortunately, it was locked to a bike stand, outside the club owned by Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior. And if he knew whose bike it was, he'd more than likely have it destroyed.

…Or not, if he valued his life. It wasn't the first time Yang had visited this club, and he wasn't too pleased when she visited back when Team RWBY was investigating Torchwick. In Yang's mind athough, that meant that once the team had gotten back on their feet, she could come and get it, knowing that Junior would make sure it wasn't damaged.

"And that is the end of that mystery. Now. let's start making our way back to Beacon. Ruby must be in an absolute state, especially since we weren't there" Yang softly spoke.

Knowing what Ruby had been through in the past would've made this even harder than it was, and Yang wasn't even about to be a shoulder to cry on. "Ok. Lets hope Ruby is ok. I couldn't bear to find out something happened while we were away" Blake replied in agreement.

XXX

"Ok. Now can I open my eyes?" Weiss asking, while in control of Ruby's body. Ruby had insisted that she walk in and talk to the store clerk, but that Weiss were to stand there in control, eyes closed until told otherwise. "Almost" Ruby said, while harbouring the biggest grin imaginable.

Once the clerk had taken Ruby's red cloak off, he began putting the new cloak on, and then clasping it. As soon as he was done, Ruby exclaimed "Ok, now you can!" And Weiss did so. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was wearing a cloak, but it was white on the outside, and red on the inside. But perhaps the most significant thing about this cloak wasn't the colours, but the clasps.

Instead of having crosses like Ruby's red cloak did, the left side had the Rose insignia, while the right side had the Schnee crest. A perfect combination of the two partners, exemplified by the cloak. Weiss couldn't help but tear up. She knew whose cloak this was. This was the cloak that belonged to Ruby's mother, Summer Rose.

Ruby had kept this cloak as a reminder that no matter how long an individual has been deceased, as long as you remember them, then they're never truly gone. And to give it to someone who Ruby wished back from the grave, albeit without knowing how, it meant the world to Weiss.

"Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay you back Ruby. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me…" Weiss stated, tears pouring down her face. "No problem Weiss. I'm just glad you like it. Although… You could forgive me for not having enough money at that cafe…" Ruby replied, while glancing away at the mention of the cafe.

"You dolt. Of course I forgive you. If I had known this was what you spent your money on, I wouldn't have freaked out like I did." The warmth radiating from the cloak was the same warmth that Weiss felt when she and Ruby were one, both asleep, not wanting to be anywhere else.

Ruby wiped away a tear that had formed, before she pointed out "We'd better start making our way back. If Yang and Blake are back, they'll want to know where I've been. Plus, I really want to let them know you're not really gone." With a simple nod, Weiss switched with Ruby, who made sure to collect her old cloak, deciding to wear the new one back to Beacon.

As they both left the store, Ruby and Weiss encountered the BY portion of the team. Yang glanced over to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Ruby Rose was wearing a white - not red - white cloak. And to top it off, the clasps were different. A Rose and a Snowflake. Yang didn't know how to respond to the image in front of her. So instead, she just asked.

"Hey Rubes. You feeling ok?"


End file.
